onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Phillip
Prince Phillip, formerly known as the Yaoguai, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Julian Morris, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Prince Phillip is based on the Prince from the fairytale, "Sleeping Beauty"; and the character of the same name from the Disney film, Sleeping Beauty. History Later on, Prince Phillip searches for the whereabouts of Aurora to rescue her from the Sleeping Curse, and is joined by Mulan. }} }} In an attempt to swing Aurora's loyalty after capturing her, Cora tells the princess that Prince Phillip's soul was not consumed by the Wraith, but merely traveled to another world, implying that there is a possibility to bring him back. Despite the temptation of betraying her allies for a chance at seeing her true love again, Aurora refuses Cora's offer. After Emma and Mary Margaret return home, Mulan returns to Aurora, who tells her about the possibility of regaining Phillip's soul. Through unknown means, the women eventually restore Phillip to his body. At the beach shoreline, the trio come across an unconscious man. Taking the stranger to the castle, they tend to his wounds and nurse him back to health. Once he awakens, Prince Phillip and Aurora rush over to examine him, learning his name is Neal. Judging from his surprised reaction about being in the Enchanted Forest, Aurora realizes Neal must be a native of the land, but Mulan is skeptical, pointing out that his clothes are foreign and similar to Emma and Mary Margaret's. Neal immediately recognizes that they know Emma, and asks for their help to find her and his son Henry. Aurora volunteers to travel the Netherworld to look for them, but her attempt fails. In an alternative plan, Neal decides to go to his father's old castle to look for something that might help reach his loved ones while Mulan accompanies him. Aurora discovers she is pregnant with Phillip's child, and while Phillip is away, she tells Mulan the happy news. Mulan, having been set on confessing her feelings for Aurora, is heartbroken at the revelation and abruptly departs afterwards to join Robin Hood's Merry Men. }} Just as Snow White intends to make a public announcement to the kingdom's citizens concerning her current pregnancy, Belle reports that Neal sacrificed his life to resurrect Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One is now controlled by the Wicked Witch, Zelena. While everyone ponders what the witch wants from them, Prince Phillip and Aurora admit Zelena desires Snow White's unborn child, and they were forced to keep quiet on the matter or risk the safety of their own child. As soon as this revelation is exposed, Zelena arrives to turn the pair into flying monkeys as punishment. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The word "Yaoguai" (妖怪) is of Chinese origin, which means "monster".https://translate.google.com/#zh-CN/en/%E5%A6%96%E6%80%AA Character Notes *The Yaoguai is featured in the title card for "The Outsider".File:211Title.png *The book that Belle uses to locate the Yaoguai is written in Chinese. It says "由他催毀之村落中的",File:211MountainHabitats.png which translates as "The village he destroyed". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call described him as a man who "has been on many long, hard journeys, and is a warrior from a kingdom that is no longer as well off as it once was."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-episode-201-additional.html |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *In Henry's room, there are numerous fairytale illustrations, including pictures from the fairytale of "Sleeping Beauty": **An illustrationFile:101MoreOldFashioned.png by the English artist and book illustrator Walter Crane, from The Sleeping Beauty Picture Book (1875),http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/illustrations/sleepingbeauty/cranesleep11.html depicting a scene where Sleeping Beauty and the prince watch as the royal court awakens from the sleeping curse. ***Another picture from the same book, where the prince awakens Sleeping Beauty, is also seen. **"An illustration"File:104ShoeOff.png of Sleeping Beauty and her Prince, which can be found on several online websites. However, its origin is unknown. **Part of "And there, on a bed the curtains of which were drawn wide, he beheld the loveliest vision he had ever seen"File:120HenrysRoom.png by the British illustrator Edmund Dulac, from Arthur Quiller-Couch's book The Sleeping Beauty and other Fairy Tales (1910). *On the notice board where Marco posts his drawing of Pinocchio, there is a posterFile:202PinocchioDrawing2.PNG with an illustration by Walter Crane, from The Sleeping Beauty Picture Book, illustrating a scene from the fairytale of "Sleeping Beauty", where the prince is on his way to the titular characters's palace. Costume Notes *Prince Phillip' chest plate has a sun embossed on it. **In "Siege Perilous, a member of King Arthur's court is wearing the same chest plate.File:312WhatIsThat.png File:503TheRightSeat.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} es:Príncipe Felipe de:Phillip fr:Prince Philippe it:Principe Filippo nl:Prins Phillip Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters